Creepy Fortune Teller/Main article
Creepy Fortune Teller is a man who lives in London. During Timon and Pumbaa's trip to London, he warns the duo about the werehog and later convinces Timon that Pumbaa might cursed. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Werehog of London" Timon and Pumbaa are on vacation in London, England and before they can enjoy their time, Creepy Fortune Teller appears and warns the two friends about the werehog. When he disappears, Pumbaa gets goosebumps while Timon states that he will not let the man ruin his up mood. Timon and Pumbaa go to a souvenir boutique, only to find out that the owner sells children who have been transformed into cobs. Timon then runs into Creepy Fortune Teller, who tells the meerkat not to trust anyone, not even Pumbaa. He then claims that Pumbaa might be the werehog. Timon refuses to believe the man until Pumbaa tells his friend about a weird dream he had about wandering in the streets hungry for human flesh, making Timon believe Creepy Fortune Teller. While Pumbaa takes a nap, Timon wonders how he can tell whether or not Pumbaa is a werehog. He takes out a book from his suitcase and reads a page about werehogs, which states that werehog attacks have been documented for centuries and once it tastes blood, it always goes back for more. Timon then recalls the time Pumbaa accidentally stepped on a thorny coconut while he and Timon were taking a walk in the jungle. The meerkat then wonders how he can cure his friend. Later that night, while a couple enjoys their midnight walk, they get attacked by the werehog. Overhearing the couple screaming, Timon wakes up and finds Pumbaa missing, realizing that his friend is the werehog and went to eat human flesh. Creepy Fortune Teller appears and invites Timon and Pumbaa to his place in order to cure Pumbaa. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive to Creepy Fortune Teller's place (which Pumbaa believes to be Buckingham Palace), they are introduced to his assistant, Shegor. Creepy Fortune Teller cures Pumbaa by making the warthog drink a potion. The man then suggests that Timon waits until nighttime to be sure if Pumbaa is cured from the curse, but also tells the meerkat that legend says that on the third night of the full moon, the werehog kills and eats the one he likes best, much to Timon's extreme fear. Personality and traits Creepy Fortune Teller is shown to be wise, but also spooky and mysterious. He tells Timon and Pumbaa about the legend of the werehog and that they should watch out for one. He later convinces Timon that the beast may lie within his friend Pumbaa, much to the meerkat's fear. Creepy Fortune Teller is also very powerful, as he can appear through a bolt of lightning and create thunder to help cure Pumbaa, who is believed to be the werehog of London. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Corey Burton Gallery WOL_Creepy_Fortune_Teller2.png WOL_Timon_with_Creepy_Fortune_Teller2.png WerehogofLondon screencap2.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles